Patrick Star
Patrick is Spongebob's best friend and one of the few heroic members of the Society Canon Bio Patrick is a pink, lazy, overweight starfish who is SpongeBob's best friend and neighbor. He lives under a rock and his most prominent character trait is his lack of intelligence, which differs from one episode to another. In some episodes, Patrick is deprived of even the most rudimentary common sense and knowledge, being limited to having almost, or probably even no, common sense at all, although, occasionally, he will have random bursts of great intelligence, much to the confusion of the other characters. In the episode "Tentacle Vision", Squidward asks Patrick "Just how stupid are you?" to which Patrick replies "It varies". He also seems to notice malice and sarcasm more easily than SpongeBob, indicating that he is more attentive or less naive than he appears to be. Depicted as a negative influence on SpongeBob, he has encouraged dangerous and foolish activities that get them into many kinds of trouble. Patrick is a career journeyman who is usually unemployed throughout the course of the series, but holds various short-term jobs (much like the character Kramer on the show, Seinfeld) as the storyline of each episode requires. Patrick has never had a long-standing occupation. However, he has had various jobs, mostly at the Krusty Krab. He has worked there a total of eight times: In the episodes "Arghh!", "Big Pink Loser", "Squilliam Returns", "That's No Lady", "Bummer Vacation", "Banned in Bikini Bottom", "No Hat For Pat", and "Pat No Pay". Patrick has also worked at the Chum Bucket three times. The first was in "The Fry Cook Games", in which he takes the job in order to be able to compete ("play" as he calls it) in the Fry Cook Games. The audience was at first fooled into thinking a strong-looking, enormously muscled fish would be the competitor, when in reality, he was only carrying the real contestant, Patrick Star (a parody of a scene in the film Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls). In a later episode, "Chum Bucket Supreme", Patrick becomes the slogan manager for the Chum Bucket and creates the catchphrase "CHUM IS FUM". The third is "Bucket Sweet Bucket" when Patrick, Spongebob, and even Squidward become in charge of redecorating the Chum Bucket, but they mess up with everything, and finally get everything off the Krusty Krab and reconstruct it on the Chum Bucket itself. In "Rule of Dumb", Patrick was discovered to be of royal blood and briefly reigned as King of Bikini Bottom. However, this was a mistake, and the true heir to the throne was Gary (who is also revealed to be Patrick's cousin, though how is never explained). In the episode "Sing a Song of Patrick," Patrick takes advantage of a mail-in offer to have a song written by him recorded by a professional band. The song was so horrible that the band died (the lead singer having stated "We're gonna do this even if it kills us", which it did). Unlike most of the other main characters, Patrick lacks a nose. Because of this, he generally cannot smell (such as in "Something Smells" in which SpongeBob has halitosis). He also chews food with his mouth open (such as in "Grandma's Kisses"). However, in the episode, "No Nose Knows", Patrick receives a nose through plastic surgery. However, when Patrick tries to get rid of every bad smell, SpongeBob, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Sandy deform Patrick's nose by building a giant ball of garbage. Appearence in Ultima In Ultima: The Crossing of Universes, Patrick first appears when Spongebob and his new friend Nick arrive in Bikini Bottom. Patrick becomes overjoyed to see Spongebob return, but they leave shortly afterwards. As they left, an attack from the sea witch, Ursula leaves a portal open for Patrick to go through. (Squidward is dragged along as well.) Patrick meets Spongebob in Atlantica where he and Squidward become members of the team. During a visit to Ursulas lair, Patrick stumbles upon the Ultimashield and uses it to defeat Ursula. After that, Patrick eventually became the official wielder of the Ultimashield. Patrick is said to appear in Ultima: The Origin of the Society. Although it is unknown what role he'll be playing since he doesn't become an official member until The Crossing of Universes. Category:Protagonists Category:Ultimaweapon Wielders Category:Characters